The Cave
by ShortyJill
Summary: 'Nother story I did with my same friend from TDTCGVSW (The Day the Castle Got Very Screwed Up).


Saph: I'm bored.  
  
::suddenly, Seth pops in::  
  
Seth: Hi, I'm Seth. You can call me anything but 'The Evil Person.'  
  
Saph: Okay.... 'Evil Person.'  
  
Seth: AAAH! For that you pay!  
  
::suddenly, Saph, Lori, Dais, and Cale find themselves in a deep underground chamber. Stalactites and stalagmites hang everywhere::  
  
Saph: Woah... cool! ::pulls and breaks off a few stalagmites:: These'd be better than my sword... Oh... No it wouldn't. I'm gonna keep one anyway. ::turns to the rest:: Does anybody want one? ::points points of stalagmite at them without noticing it::  
  
Lori: YAAGH!! Watch where you point those things!  
  
Saph: Huh? ::looks at where she's pointing:: Oh... Hehe... Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Dais: ::grabs Saph around the neck:: What did you do this time to get us into THIS mess?!  
  
Saph: I called Seth 'The Evil Person' when he didn't want me to...  
  
Dais: ::lets go:: How stupid...  
  
Saph: What?!?  
  
Dais: You heard me...  
  
Lori: Okay, okay. Let's just try to get out of here...  
  
Cale: Which way do we go?  
  
Dais: Gee... You're the genius here.... Corruption.  
  
Cale: I am not.... You are!  
  
Dais: Thanks... As you can see, there's only one way out of here...  
  
Cale: And that would be?  
  
Dais: ::points across room::  
  
Cale: Okay, lead us oh Leader of the Mismatched Pack!  
  
Dais: ::growls:: Shut up... ::they all leave::  
  
::later, 56 rooms later to be exact::  
  
Lori: We're just getting more and more lost.  
  
Saph: We were lost when we started.  
  
Lori: Good point.  
  
::a blast of fire knocks them all back::  
  
Saph: What was that?  
  
::a roar interrupts Lori's answer::  
  
Saph: Huh?  
  
Lori: I said, A DRAGON!!!  
  
Saph: Oh... ::dragon roars again:: Let's get outta here!!  
  
::a boulder rolls across the exit::  
  
Cale: Oh... Light! Light! Precious light!  
  
Dais: Um... Yeah...  
  
Cale: Do not fear! For the spirit of Sage of the Halo is here!  
  
Dais: ::shock:: Cale? Uh... Cale? Earth to Cale...  
  
Cale: What's troubleling you, spidery one?  
  
Dais: What the heck.... ::backs away::  
  
Cale: Do not fear the changed Cale of Light.  
  
Dais: Um...  
  
::the dragon advances::  
  
Lori: Um... Guys...  
  
Saph & Cale: Yes?  
  
Lori: ::points at very angry dragon::  
  
Cale: Come! Let us run toward the goodness of freedom and light!  
  
::dragon blocks only way out::  
  
Dais: ::hits Cale:: SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
Cale: Is that bug still in you Dais-kun?  
  
Dais: AAAAAGH!! ::jumps out of the way as Cale gets toasted::  
  
Cale: Ouch. My dear dragon, you must not hurt me. ::goes to give reassurance to the dragon. It flames and bites him::  
  
Dais & Lori: Web of Deception!! Supersonic Truth Wave!!  
  
::the dragon gets tangled in the web and falls to Lori's attack. Lori and Dais stare at each other::  
  
Lori: Um...  
  
Dais: Yeah...  
  
Saph: Hey! You two did your attacks together! You must be psychic!  
  
Lori: Shaddup...  
  
Saph: Whatever! ::flashes a 'v' sign with fingers::  
  
Dais: ::rolls eye:: Are we going or not?  
  
Cale: ::in a hoarse voice:: Yes... ::poofs out smoke in a ring:: Please...  
  
::the next room appears empty, but then they near an evil laugh as two Kaori Knights step out::  
  
KK1: What do we have here?  
  
KK2: Looks like a pack of nosy rats. ::looks at dragon:: Good job!  
  
Lori: ::looks doubtfully at the KK's:: Sure...  
  
KK1: ::looks at the dragon:: Syc'em Electric! ::he doesn't move::  
  
KK2: ::slaps Electric on the behind:: Syc'em she said! ::Electric lies down on the floor::  
  
Lori: Hehe... You know, that dragon's no method. She knows when enough's enough.  
  
KK1: Meat head! She's not as meatheaded as the Meatball Head though. She's smarter than that!  
  
Dais: Who's--  
  
Lori: Never mind.  
  
::Electric rolls over and falls asleep::  
  
KK2: She'll never learn... ::both Kaoris hang their heads and drag Electric away by the tail::  
  
KK1: Stupid dragon...  
  
Dais: ::stifles a laugh::  
  
Saph: Well, what do we do now?  
  
Lori: Find a way out of here.  
  
Saph: Kay.  
  
::suddenly, KK1 and KK2 pull out guns and start shooting. KK1 chases Saph and Dais down a different passage than Cale and Lori. KK2 follows them::  
  
::after the excitement::  
  
Saph: Okay... This is not good. We got split up. What do we do now?  
  
Dais: Try to get rid of KK1!  
  
Saph: Where is she? ::turns around::  
  
KK1: ::starts shooting::  
  
Saph: Let's get outta here!  
  
Dais: She'll just keep following us! Use your magic powers or something...  
  
Saph: Okay! ::teleports them to another place::  
  
Dais: ::KK1 is still after them:: What the heck?! ::turns around:: Web of Deception! ::KK1 is tangled in the web. He teleports them to "another place"::  
  
::With Cale and Lori::  
  
Lori: Okay, "Cale of Light," get us out of this one. ::annoucer voice:: Okay, KK2, meet the new and improved Cale! Better, newer, and best of all, POSESSED! Buy the new and improved model today!  
  
KK2: Ooo! Sounds interesting! ::drops gun:: How does it work?  
  
Lori: Not literally, oh-dumb-stupid-person.  
  
KK2: Huh? How dare you call me stupid! I just want Cale!!!  
  
Lori: Sorry, sale's off. Take care of her Cale!  
  
Cale: ::looks at her with puppy dog eyes:: Care to join me to find a way out?  
  
Lori: Not that way, idiot! ::aims bow and arrow at KK2:: Supersonic Truth Wave! ::KK2 blows up. She picks her way through the mess:: Ugh... Come on Cale. Let's find the others.  
  
Cale: ::gets dragged by Lori through the cave::  
  
::With Dais and Saph::  
  
Dais: ::stops suddenly:: Saph! Wait! Don't...  
  
Saph: What?  
  
Dais: There's kinda a ravine directly in front of you.  
  
Saph: ::turns and looks:: Eep! Oops... Wrong way... Hehe... ::follows Dais::  
  
::suddenly, a huge boulder comes rolling at them::  
  
Saph: AAAGGGHHH! Dais! Watch out!  
  
Dais: ::looks around:: Well, there's only one solution to this...  
  
Saph: And that would be...?  
  
Dais: RUN!!  
  
Saph: You got it! ::runs the way Dais went::  
  
Dais: ::pulls Saph into a niche into the wall and the boulder rolls past::  
  
Saph: ::peeks out after it passes:: Whew! That was close!  
  
Dais: You can let go of me now...  
  
Saph: ::looks at what she did. She was hanging on him as if she glomped him:: Oops... Hehe... Sorry...  
  
Dais: Thank you.  
  
::with Cale and Lori::  
  
Cale: Do not worry, baby... ::talking to KK2:: Everything'll be okay...  
  
Lori: Uh... Cale... KK2 kinda blew up...  
  
Cale: ::sniff:: I know... ::starts wailing and crying::  
  
Lori: ::pulls him along:: Come on, Cale.  
  
::the boulder rolls toward them::  
  
Cale: Lori! The boulder! Watch out!  
  
Lori: I can't do anything!! You do something!  
  
Cale: Fine! ::grabs Lori and pulls her aside before it crushes them::  
  
Lori: ::peels herself away from the wall::  
  
::someone appears with a sword drawn::  
  
Seth: I challenge you to a duel.  
  
Cale: Who me?  
  
Seth: Both of you!  
  
Cale: Oh.  
  
Lori: Bring it on, Evil Person!  
  
Seth: Don't call me that!!  
  
Lori: ::conjures sword:: Blue Silent Scream Vortex!!! ::vortex opens::  
  
Seth: ::is blown backwards but gets up and brushes himself off:: Nice try...  
  
Lori: ::energy spirals outward from sword and hits Seth::  
  
  
  
Seth: Hey, that's not fair!! ::leaps forward and slashes Lori's arm:: Now let me show you my power.  
  
Lori: ::tries to block moves::  
  
Seth: ::hits ground with sword and rocks tumble from walls::  
  
Lori: ::is knocked unconcious from a blow to the head from a rock::  
  
Cale: Lori! ::looks at Seth:: You'll pay for hurting my friend! Warlord to Arms! ::transforms with his colors (sorry. Inside story joke ^^;;):: Black Lightning Slash! ::the attack smothers Seth::  
  
Seth: MMGBAAAAHHH!!! ::slowly rises up:: Remember, you can't escape without me..  
  
Cale: I know.... ::posesses Seth with his power:: That's why I didn't kill you... Follow me...  
  
Seth: Yes, Master...  
  
Cale: Good. Now show us the way out... ::picks up Lori::  
  
Seth: Yes Mast... NO WAY!! ::fights to break away:: Noooo...  
  
::Saph and Dais run up::  
  
Saph: What's going on? ::looks around frantically::  
  
Cale: ::fights back and soon Seth is reposessed:: Now show us the way out, baka!  
  
Seth: Yes Master... Yes Master... No Master... How long do I have to keep saying that? ::jumps at Saph and knocks her to the ground puts sword to her neck::  
  
Cale: Forever! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Now get offa her!  
  
Seth: ::presses sword harder:: No!  
  
Dais: ::pulls Seth back:: You think you're so great... You're outnumbered 3 to 1!  
  
Seth: Let me go! The only thing I really want is to fight the Great Cale of Darkness!  
  
Cale: I am not Cale of Darkness! I am Cale of Light! (not posessed. It rubbed off on him)  
  
Dais: Sure Cale.  
  
Cale: Fight me demon!  
  
Seth: Be glad to. You make the first move.  
  
Cale: No. I give you the honor.  
  
Seth: Fine. ::darts in and slashes Cale::  
  
Cale: OW!  
  
Lori: ::eyes blink open:: Uuuuhhhh.... What...  
  
Cale: That hurt! ::cries and wails::  
  
Lori: Shut up and fight him, Cale, or must I do that for you?  
  
Dais: You've had enough fighting already, Lori! Let Cale fight him... Or are you a coward, Cale?  
  
Cale: ::looks at gash where Seth slashed him:: But it hurt! ::cries some more::  
  
Dais: Are you a warlord or not?! Shut up and fight him!!  
  
Cale: ::turns chibi:: I'm too young to die! ::sniff::  
  
Dais: Ugh... Must I do everything myself... Saph? Could you do the honor?  
  
Saph: No. ::turns chibi as well:: I'm with Chibi Cale.  
  
Dais: Ugh... ::turns to Seth:: Fine then... The stupid cowardly chibis won't... So... Web of Deception!!  
  
::Seth is wrapped in white strands::  
  
Dais: That's how easy it was...  
  
C. Saph: Oh... Poor Sethy-chan...  
  
Seth: Don't... Call me that...  
  
C. Cale: Oh... Poor Sethy-kun... Exept that you slashed me...  
  
Seth: I'm married.  
  
C. Cale: Hehe... Mistake... Okay. Oh... Poor Sethy-chan... Exept that you slashed me...  
  
Seth: Shaddup...  
  
Dais: ::helps Lori up:: So are you chibis going to come or not?  
  
C. Saph & C. Cale: Yeah!  
  
Lori: Alrighty then... ::rubs head:: Ouch...  
  
C. Saph: What Aunty Lori? What'd ya do?  
  
Lori: I'm not your aunty... And I got hit in the head... Not that a little kid like you cares...  
  
C.Saph: Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you get better.  
  
Lori: Are we leaving now?  
  
Dais: Sure...  
  
Seth: I'll lead you in circles until you all collapse!  
  
C.Saph: Ring-around-the-Rosie!  
  
Dais: Not quite...'  
  
Lori: A bit more deadly...  
  
C.Cale: Pop goes the weasel?  
  
Lori: That's not deadly!  
  
C.Saph: Pop a cap in the weasel?  
  
Dais: I don't think that's a game...  
  
C.Saph: Oh.  
  
Lori: So are we going?  
  
C.Cale: I don't know. I've become quite fond of this cave...  
  
Lori: So you can stay and the rest of us can leave.  
  
C.Cale: No! Don't leave me! I'm afraid of the dark...  
  
Lori: ::limps over to Chibi Cale, picks him up and knocks some sense into him::  
  
C.Cale: ::cries:: Ow... ::sniff::  
  
Lori: ::shakes him:: You... Are... Cale... of Darkness.  
  
C.Cale: Am not! I'm Chibi Cale of Light!  
  
Lori: ::pulls out her sword:: DARKNESS!!!  
  
C.Cale: ::turns normal:: LIGHT!!!  
  
Lori: ::runs away with sword:: DARKNESS!!!  
  
Cale: ::follows Lori:: LIGHT!!!  
  
Lori: ::trips, falls, and turns chibi against her will:: WAAH!!  
  
Dais: Oh, gods, not you...  
  
C. Saph: Hey! A new friend! ::approches Lori::Hi!  
  
C.Lori: Waah! Go away!! ::gets up and runs away with sword again::  
  
Dais: YOU GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
C.Saph: But... But... ::sniff:: I want a friend!  
  
C.Lori: ::sticks her tongue out at Chibi Saph:: No way! ::turns into a kitty and scampers away::  
  
Dais: ::runs after Lori Kitty::  
  
C.Saph: ::runs after Lori Kitty and Dais::  
  
Cale: I can't take it anymore. I'm going back into my bishonen ball... ::pulls out ball and red light penetrates him inside::  
  
Dais: AM I THE ONLY WHO'S NORMAL!?  
  
C.Saph: Yes...  
  
Dais: ::sweatdrop:: I hate this...  
  
Lori Kitty: ::turns normal and runs back with Cale's sword, knocking Dais and Saph over::  
  
C.Saph: ::whines:: Hey! That hurt! ::starts crying::  
  
Dais: We can just leave you here...  
  
C.Saph: No! No! Please don't! I'll behave! I promise!  
  
Seth: If I tell you where to go, will you leave me alone?  
  
Lori: Yes...  
  
Seth: Firs star to the right and straight on till morning.  
  
Lori: We're not Peter Pan, you know.  
  
C.Saph: ::turns normal:: Ah... Reliefism...  
  
Seth: First tunnel to the left and then next left.  
  
Dais: ::picks up bishonen ball:: Let's go...  
  
Saph: ..... ::follows them::  
  
Dais: ::looks back:: Did I say something wrong...?  
  
Saph: No, why?  
  
Dais: Then what's the "....." for?  
  
Saph: I had nothing to say...  
  
::outside::  
  
Dais: ::opens bishi ball:: Hey Cale... It's sunny out...  
  
Cale: Go away!  
  
Dais: Fine! ::throws bishi ball into the nearby bushes::  
  
Saph: Hey! ::goes over and picks up ball:: Don't be so mean to my bishi!  
  
Lori: Saph... He's not a bishi... He's a warlord pretending to be a bishi. ::holds out bishi ball:: This is a real bishi.  
  
Saph: Who did you catch?  
  
Lori: Sekhmet's evil twin. Er... Would that be Venom's Evil Twin? (Torrent's Evil Twin anyone?)  
  
Saph: I don't know. But I do know that I caught my Cale bishi on my own.  
  
Dais: If that a bishi, then where's the real Cale? /no wonder Cale was acting strange.../  
  
::suddenly the Sekhmet bishi appears in a flash of red light::  
  
Evil Sekh: ::blinks:: Hi, y'all...  
  
Saph: Since when do you think you can barge in in the middle of a story uninvited??? ::hugs bishi ball protectively::  
  
Lori: Sekhmet...  
  
Evil Sekh: Ja?  
  
Lori: Why are you here?  
  
Evil Sekh: To torment you. I'm a bishi, ne? And an evil one at that.  
  
Saph: ::snickers:: Hehehe... Cale! ::throws ball and Cale pops out yawning::  
  
Cale: What?  
  
Saph: I need you to fight this evil bishi so I can catch him.  
  
Cale: Oh, okay. Warlord to Arms! ::transforms:: You ready to fight, evil demon? ::pulls sword out from sheath::  
  
Lori: Hey! He's my bishi! You can't catch him!  
  
Evil Sekh: I don't want to fight this bishi. He's stupid. ::goes back into bishi ball::  
  
Cale: Am not, rodent! ::Saph takes him back::  
  
Dais: ::sighs and disappears:: I'll be at the castle...  
  
Saph: See ya later!  
  
Lori: Saph?  
  
Saph: Yeah?  
  
Lori: I guess we're done now.  
  
Saph: You think?  
  
Lori: G'bye! ::orbs off::  
  
Saph: Cale! Get outta here!  
  
Cale: NO! Good night... ::starts to snore::  
  
Saph: Fine! I'll just have to drag you then... ::grabs him by his dark blue hair::  
  
Cale: YEOW!!! I'm going back with Dais and Lori!!!!  
  
Saph: CALE! AS YOUR MASTRESS I ORDER YOU TO GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!  
  
Cale: ::blows raspberry:: No!  
  
Saph: Yes!!! ::turns red::  
  
Cale: No!!! ::disappears::  
  
Saph: You get back here!!!! ::follows him::  
  
Cale: ::can't hear or be found::  
  
Saph: ::follows him anyway::  
  
Cale: Good bye. That's the end. See ya. Ja ne!  
  
~ End 


End file.
